Saving Me
by Shewolf24
Summary: AU During the Battle with Valient Arthur is wounded, while Merlin is tending to Arthur he reveals his true feelings and is shocked that they are the same. Destiny did say they were meant to be together ;  Merlin/Arthur Mpreg later and rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Thank you for reading this story, it is a co-written story with myself and A.L. Cullen writing different chapters and beta reading each other's work so it flows I hope you enjoy and we will NOT tolerate flaming so don't even bother posting it.

WARNINGS:

Male/Male Don't like don't read

Rated M for a reason

And finally we don't own Merlin sadly

Written by A.L. Cullen

**Chapter 1**

**Valient's Luck**

"Arthur you can't do this! Please I beg you, don't fight him you are going to your death." Merlin begged desperately as he followed Arthur around his chambers.

"Some days I wonder if you know who I am Merlin. I am not some cowardly, unskilled farm boy. I am the crown prince of Camelot and I have been trained to fight for as long as I can remember. I will dispatch this coward Valient and that is the end of it." Arthur said in a tone of finality as he sheathed his sword.

"But Arthur his shield-" Merlin began before he was cut off.

"Don't! You have already humiliated me enough with that story I will not hear any more of it! Merlin you are dismissed, I don't want to see again" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes, sire." Merlin choked out before quickly fleeing the room as the tears in his eyes spilled over.

He ran all the way to the stables before stopping to breathe, his tears slowing to a stop. "Doesn't the prat know that I love him." He muttered brokenly as he swiped at his tears. "Of course he doesn't, you've never told him." He concluded to himself.

Before his pity fest could continue Merlin heard the sound of the trumpets announcing that the battle was soon to begin. Merlin swiped once more at his face and quickly made his way to the arena. He found a place to hide and watch the battle in case Arthur needed help and waited.

Much to his dismay moments later both Arthur and Valient entered the arena before Uther gave the command to begin.

…

APOV

I watched Merlin flee from my room tears in his eyes and felt my own tears escape my eyes. I was in love with the idiot, and I knew he was right about the shield but without proof I couldn't change the fact that I was about to walk into the arena and die.

I couldn't bear looking at him knowing that I would never get to hold him, or kiss him, or even to have him return my feelings which he never would, so really dying was better than living with the agony that comes with unrequited and forbidden love.

I slowly finished putting on my armor and ran into Morgana on my way to the arena. "I'm sorry Morgana I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." She stated dryly before pulling me into a fierce hug. "I'll see you at the feast tonight she stated bravely as her voice cracked giving away her real feelings.

"Of course you will." I replied as I pulled away from her. "I must go they will be waiting for me."

She nodded and stepped out of the way. I left without a backwards glance, hoping against selfish hope that I would run into Merlin so I could get the chance to tell him how I really felt about him before I died. But alas that would have to be my journals job, lord knows I had written about it enough for even an idiot like Merlin to realize what it meant.

Before I could think anymore on it I had arrived at the arena. I glanced across the field and saw Valient standing there with that smug, arrogant smile on his face.

The trumpets sounded announcing the start of the battle and I watched the crowd filter in. I sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening and stepped out into the arena. I stared at Valient and tightened the grip on my sword when my father shouted for the match to begin.

…

MPOV

I watched as Valient took the first swing at Arthur which he parried easily and followed with his own devastating blow. The fight continued and I waited for the moment when I could awaken the snakes.

I watched as Arthur fell to the ground after Valient knocked back his head with his shield and I felt my heart stop as he went for the kill. Arthur rolled quickly away from the danger and frantically stood with sword in hand.

Not long after Valient knocked away Arthur's sword and slammed him against the wall. My heart clenched and when Valient backed away I brought the snakes to life. Valient stumbled back in shock trying to get rid of the snakes and Arthur moved while the crowd gasped and cried out in shock.

Valient shouted in anger and swung at Arthur, his blade seemed to clip Arthur's side and stomach but Arthur grabbed the sword that Morgana threw to him and quickly dispatched the snakes and Valient before throwing his sword away.

The crowd went wild and Arthur looked at Uther and Uther actually smiled at his son, bringing a smile to Arthur's face. Arthur smiled up at the crowd before he turned back in my direction and I stepped out from behind my screen and smiled at him.

Arthur smiled and walked towards me. My heart felt like it would burst with happiness, he was alive. He was almost to me when his face contorted with pain and he fell to his knees.

"Arthur!" I cried out as I saw the blood running from his side. I ran to him and helped him lie down.

Uther and the guards rushed to Arthur's side. "My lord he needs Gaius Valient hit his mark." I explained as I pressed my kerchief against his side to slow the bleeding.

Uther nodded and the guards grabbed the stretcher for Valient's body and placed Arthur on it and in mere moments we were heading to the castle.

…

Gaius quickly set to work and sent everyone but myself out so he had more room to work. Uther agreed reluctantly but found a spot out in the corridor to sit through his agonizing vigil.

I stayed with Gaius and helped him treat Arthur's wounds with an internal battle raging inside of me as I fought to control my emotions.

Gaius soon had the bleeding stopped, the wound bandaged and Arthur's color slowly returned. I sobbed with relief finally losing the battle with my emotions. Gaius was the only other person in the world besides me that knew I was in love with Arthur. He put his hand on my shoulder, as I sank into a nearby chair and just cried.

"I will give you a moment alone before I go get Uther." Gaius said gently and he walked up the stairs into his storage space and began to rifle around.

I looked up and put my shaking hand over Arthur's cooler one and stood slowly. "Arthur you stupid prat I told you this would happen!" I scolded softly as I brushed a stray hair from his face. "I am so sorry I couldn't help you more. I would give anything for it to be me in the position. I would die for you in a heartbeat Arthur. I…I….I love you! Please do not make me leave; I will die if I have to live without you!" I pleaded ridiculously with his unconscious form.

"I love you Arthur." I whispered into his ear before slowly lowering my face to his in a kiss.

My heart stopped again when I felt Arthur kiss me back. I jolted back in surprise and saw him looking at me. "You were awake!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Only long enough for the last part Merlin." He replied.

"I'm sorry my lord, I should never have done such a thing. Please forgive me." I begged with my head bowed in shame.

"Why are you apologizing Merlin. I am just glad to know that I am not the only one with such feelings." He stated bluntly.

"You…What….I mean…What?" I stuttered my brain shorting out.

"I love you Merlin you idiot. I have for a while. I didn't think you felt the same way so I kept it to myself." He explained quietly.

I couldn't stop myself from crashing our lips together in the most breathtaking kiss I had ever experienced. Arthur traced his tongue along my bottom lip, and I let him into my mouth as he deepened the kiss our bodies reacting instantaneously, as we both moaned into the other's mouths.

"I see you are awake young prince." Gaius stated startling the both of us. Arthur winced as his body jerked in response to the surprise. "I apologize for shocking you. I tried calling your names but got no response. If it is alright with the both of you I will retrieve your father from the end of the corridor where he is waiting."

"But…Gaius...we…..I…." Arthur stuttered as his own brain suffered a malfunction.

"Relax my dear boy I have been waiting for this day since the moment I first saw you two in the courtyard together as you taught Merlin how to "knee walk" I believe you called it." Gaius explained.

Arthur blushed and nodded his consent. Gaius left and shut the door behind him.

Arthur turned and smiled up at me. "We will most definitely be continuing this later."

"I couldn't agree more my lord." I agreed teasingly, as our lips meet again in a short but breathtaking kiss before pulling apart and putting on our respective masks before the king walked in.

**A/N **Please review we won't post the next chapter until we get at least two reviews. Constructive criticisms are welcome but flamers will NOT be tolerated. Thanks for reading!

A.L. Cullen and Shewolf24 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Shewolf24) Omg I can't believe this is the first Fanfiction that I feel I will actually stick with. (first one I posted was many years ago and has since been deleted) I can't believe how many alerts, favorites and comments we have received. My friend A.L. Cullen has written other stories on here and we have always wanted to co-write one so here we are. well before I ramble your eyes off on with the story.**

**Warnings: Rated M for Male/Male and unfortunately we don't own Merlin**

Merlin POV

Gaius walked out to fetch Uther, I backed away from Arthur's bedside. Arthur's face showed his confusion until the door banged open to reveal Uther striding into the room.

"Arthur my son, you've defeated the knight and you have won the tournament," Uther acknowledged as he clapped Arthur on his shoulder making him wince. I cringed wanting to yell at the king but Arthur gave me a look that told me to keep quiet.

"You have made the kingdom and me proud today!" Uther turned away from Arthur and strode back towards the door. "I expect to see you at the banquet tonight Arthur, you get to escort the Lady Morgana." With that he strode out of the room. As Gaius closed the door I walked back over to Arthur and gently put my hand in his.

"I guess we should get you ready then." I chuckled while Arthur maneuvered into a better position before getting to his feet. I held out my hand to help him and he gladly took it.

"Sire I suggest you take it easy during the feast, nothing to strenuous please. I don't need you fainting in front of the whole court now." Gaius explained as he started back to work on his potions.

…

Arthur POV

I had somehow arrived at the banquet, with the help of Merlin. I couldn't believe that my whole entire life had turned around in only a few hours. Merlin actually felt the same as I did. I never thought in a million years that he would actually feel the same way. As I waited outside the dining hall for Morgana I felt as if my heart would explode with happiness. My head was so far in the clouds that I didn't even notice as Morgana approached.

"Wow I didn't think your ego could get any bigger, but it seems I was mistaken." Morgana smiled as she threaded her arm with mine.

If there was anyone who could make me stumble over my words it would be Merlin and Morgana. I turned to her with a retort about to leave my mouth when the doors to the dining room opened up revealing us to everyone in the room. My eyes immediately landed upon Merlin's thin frame, standing next to Gaius. His face split into one of his trademark grins and my soul nearly melted, but I had to keep my mask in place or someone might notice something was going on.

Morgana pulled on my arm and I started leading her towards the head table. As we walked through the door my father announced "I present to you your champion Prince Arthur of Camelot." The crowd in the hall started clapping along with my father as we arrived at the head table.

Morgana released my arm and turned towards me with a wide grin spreading across her face. "You should thank me for saving you today."

I sputtered trying to get the words out. "I don't think I needed saving back there." I growled at her.

"If it weren't for me you would have been a dead man by now." Morgana hissed at me.

_Really it's thanks to Gaius and Merlin that I'm still here. _"I had the situation totally under control Morgana." I growled back at her.

"Well fine if you don't want to admit that you needed my help then I don't need you to escort me to the table." Morgana huffed out as she turned away from me.

"We already made it to the table!" I exclaimed in a frustrated huff. I turned away heading over towards Merlin. As soon as my eyes landed on Merlin's face all the anger in my body caused by Morgana left me and I was filled with only pure bliss.

I walked over and placed my hand upon his shoulder and he smiled up at me. "This has been one of those rare occasions that you were right Merlin." I smiled back at him.

"Well you can buy me a drink and we can call it even." Merlin chuckled and turned to look back at the people around them.

"I can't be seen buying drinks for my servants now can I?" I mused looking at Merlin's face from the side. From this angle he looked almost girlish but I liked that about him. He was one of the few men I had ever met that was willing to tell me what he thought about the world and myself. There were just so many qualities about him that fascinated me.

"You called me your servant, but you sacked me." Merlin balked. I chuckled at his ignorance.

"You really think after everything that has happened today I wouldn't rehire you. Besides, my room is a terrible mess, my clothes need washing, my bed needs to be made, the stables need mucking out, my dogs need exercise, and" I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I want you in my bed as soon as possible."

Merlin ducked his head as his face flushed brilliantly, "My lord, is that a wise thing to say when there are so many people around?" he whispered harshly.

"Merlin I have waited so long for this day to come, and now that it is here I don't want it to end." I exclaimed as I walked away, there was a banquet that I had to attend to.

…

Merlin POV

I couldn't believe that Arthur had said that, in the middle of the dining hall too. The feast was just getting on its way and I was having trouble paying attention to what was happening. Arthur kept distracting me unintentionally. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. The very idea that he thought the same way I did was preposterous. I felt that the whole incident this afternoon was a fluke and that I was dreaming. I pinched my arm a few times during the banquet to prove to myself that it had really happened; sadly my arm quickly became a big bruise from all of the pinching.

As the night wore on Arthur finally excused himself to his father and left the table with me following close behind him. When I walked into his room I heard the door slam moments before Arthur pushed me against it.

"Do you know how uncomfortable I have been this entire evening, Merlin?" Arthur whispered against my neck. I wasn't wearing my neckerchief at the time because the only one I owned was still covered in Arthur's blood. Arthur pressed himself against me and I could feel his growing need for release. My mind started to go blank, all I wanted was for Arthur to ravish me, but I knew that we shouldn't because of his injuries.

"Arthur!" I moaned to him as he nipped at my neck. Gods that felt so good, I needed to get Arthur to stop though before he reopened his battle wound. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back gently. He looked down at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Arthur don't be mad, but you are still hurt from the battle with Valient today. I believe the actions you wish to take part of are not what any physician would recommend" I pleaded to him as I chewed on my lower lip. Gods I wanted him so badly, but I could not risk his life for my pleasure.

Arthur bowed his head, his golden locks concealing his face from me. "This is the second time today Merlin that you are right. Hell must be freezing over or something." He lifted his head back up and lightly placed his lips on mine. "Would you at least come to bed with me?" Arthur grabbed my hand and led me to his bed, he winced as he crawled into the bed and laid down. I joined with him after I kicked off my boots, and I curled up in front of him.

Arthur rolled over in the bed his wounded side pointed towards the ceiling and wrapped his arms around my middle. It wasn't until he started to nuzzle into my neck that I finally relaxed enough to snuggle back. With his nose right behind my ear he whispered "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Ugly Truth

**A/N Thank you so much to all of our reviewers! We really are so happy with the positive response our story has gotten. As always we won't post the next chapter until we get at least two reviews so make sure you review if you like it. Flamers are NOT tolerated!**

**Warnings: Male/Male don't like don't read and we don't own Merlin because if we did this story would be what really happens in the show.**

**P.S. ARTHUR FINDS OUT ABOUT MERLIN'S SECRET SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ**

**Written by A.L. Cullen**

**Chapter 3**

**The Ugly Truth**

MPOV

I woke up slowly from the best dream I had ever experienced in my life. Arthur had me pinned to the door and was attacking my neck. Gods it was the hottest thing I had ever experienced and it only got hotter when he threw me on the bed before ravishing me completely and thoroughly.

I woke up groggy and completely and painfully aroused with Arthur's arm holding me securely in place. The way he was spooning me made it very obvious that we both had similar problems. I turned slowly in his arms so I was facing him.

He was so peaceful when he slept; I always loved how sexy he looked when he first woke up his hair in disarray and that goofy smirk on his face. Eventually I decided that I had suffered alone long enough and it was time for Arthur to wake up.

I kissed his lips gently without gaining a response so I changed my tactics and slid my hand down his chest, over his stomach and rubbed his erection. He groaned this time but still didn't wake up. "Arthur wake up. I can't stand suffering alone, wake up." I said firmly as I increased my pressure on his solid member.

Arthur groaned even louder and his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me with that glossy half asleep look in his eye. "Good morning my prince." I purred as I rubbed him again.

"Gods Merlin!" He moaned his eyes finally clearing. "What happened to waiting?" he asked.

"I think it's safe if you just lie down and enjoy it. Or if you prefer I can draw up an ice cold bath for you to deal with this issue."

"Gods no I definitely prefer this Merlin." He exclaimed.

"I thought you might." I crooned before kissing him. The kiss quickly heated up and Arthur's tongue was soon dancing with my own as my hand freed him from his trousers before taking him into my hand. Arthur's moan was muffled by my mouth but the sound of it made my own problem worse.

As I pumped Arthur further into the abyss, I felt his own hand brush the bulge in my own pants making me lose my rhythm. I broke our kiss when he found his way in my pants and freed me before running his thumb over my weeping slit making me want to cry with pleasure.

We began to move again, and soon the pace increased to a frantic level. I felt his hand tighten around me and groaned into his mouth as I returned the favor. I felt Arthur's muscles tighten and picked up the pace as my own release came closer.

I increased my pressure and speed and I knew I had done the right thing when Arthur's eyes rolled back into his head. I teased his slit with my thumb and twisted my wrist and that was all it took. Arthur came hard, His muscles shuddering with the force of his release. His hand tightened around me, triggering my own release. I fell limp next to Arthur and tried to catch my breath.

"That was…" I began breathlessly

"Amazing" Arthur concluded with his signature cocky smirk plastered on his face. I rolled over and put my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." I murmured as I placed a kiss to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Merlin." He sighed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"How is your side? Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Merlin it's sore but that's to be expected. I've had worse."

"Right, that's why my kerchief is sitting in Gaius's quarter's saturated with your blood." I scoffed as I rolled away and got out of the bed. I fixed my pants and shirt before I pulled on my boots.

"Where are you going?" Arthur called after me as I went to the door.

"I have to get your breakfast sire, I have too much to do today I can't possibly put off starting them any longer." I replied sharply before opening the door and heading to the kitchens.

…

APOV

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as I got out of my bed slowly. I fixed my clothes as I walked over to the window and stared out at the servants that hurried to do their masters bidding. _You've done it now you prat. I don't understand what the big deal is, so I got hurt what could I possibly have said that caused that reaction. Will he even talk to me if I try to talk to him? I can't believe I've already messed things up between us….Yes I can; I'm the world's greatest prat._

I turned away from my reflection in the window with disgust. I sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Merlin to return. I didn't have to wait long until my door opened revealing Merlin and the single plate of food he carried.

"Your breakfast my lord." He stated stiffly as he set my plate in front of me and turned away.

"Wait Merlin, come back here." I commanded. Merlin turned around but he didn't come any closer, so I stood up, walked over to him and shut the door. "I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't lie to you, I don't understand why you are so upset, I got hurt it happens." I explained.

"It _happens_!" He spat saying the last word as if it were a vile evil. "No Arthur, fires happen, but watching the person you love more than yourself crumple to the ground in pain as blood runs down their side, and knowing that they don't know the truth, and that they might never know it just does not happen!" He shouted violently. Tears rolled freely down his face, and my heart broke. "I thought I was losing you and that I would never get the chance to be happy with the man that I love, and you shrug it off as if it was a pesky mosquito or fly. What am I supposed to think?"

"Merlin, I love you. Please believe me, I never want to cause you pain and I am sorry that I was too much of an ass to realize what I put you through." I pleaded as I cupped his face in my hands, brushing the tears away with my thumbs. I rested my head against his and looked into his eyes. "I love you Merlin, don't ever doubt that no matter how much of a prat I am."

Merlin snickered through his tears, "I can't believe you just called yourself a prat." He scoffed.

"If the shoe fits then I have to own up to it. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are." He murmured; wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I'm glad." I said sincerely; kissing his irresistible lips.

We started to make out, our hands moving freely across the other's body until a knock on my door caused us to jump apart. "Enter!" I called. The door opened to reveal a flustered Gaius.

"Sire forgive me, but something has happened I require Merlin's assistance and your father demands your presence in the throne room."

"Alright, I will be there in a moment. What's going on Gaius?"

"Your father requested that he be the one to tell you." Gaius explained.

_This can't be good. _I thought to myself. I pulled Merlin into a quick kiss, "Go, quickly I will see you later." I said in dismissal.

Merlin flashed his contagious smile at me before he walked out of my room and off into the unknown with Gaius.

…

MPOV

"Gaius what's going on?" I asked while we were walking towards his quarters.

"A plague has come to Camelot."

"A plague! Are we in danger?"

"It's a magic plague and everyone is in danger. We need to find the source if we are to have any chance of stopping it." Gaius said solemnly.

I walked into his room and saw two bodies on tables. "Gods this is awful." I murmured. I studied the bodies and noticed something. "Gaius…you have a peasant and a courtier here, they have nothing in common, how could they both be effected by this."

"What are the things that they do have in common?" Gaius asked leadingly.

"Well they wouldn't share the same air…they don't eat the same food…but they share water!"

"Exactly, now we have to figure out what is affecting the water, follow me."

…

3hours later

As he was explaining the possible causes for the poisoned water, Gwen ran in, tears running freely down her face "Gaius, you have to help me. My father he's sick, please Gaius you have to help me, he's all I have!" she cried out desperately.

"I'm sorry Gwen I have no cure, I can't help him, I am truly sorry."

Gwen sobbed before running out. "We have to help her."

"We can't help them without causing problems."

"This is a problem!" I shouted defiantly.

"Using magic will only hurt them." Gaius sighed dejectedly. "You can't help them." He concluded as he walked out the door.

…

I handed Gaius the water sample we collected from the pump and he placed a flower in it, "Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked

"For something to happen."

I rolled my eyes when he turned away, but before I could say anything the door opened and Arthur walked in surrounded by men. "I'm sorry Gaius but I have to search every room in the city."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Gaius asked

"Things of magic, or writings containing it." Arthur replied as he glanced through a stack of books. "What are all of these books and papers?"

"My life's work dedicated to the understanding of science. You are welcome to read it if you wish."

Arthur shook his head declining the offer before turning to my room. "What's this room here?"

"That's my room." I replied.

Arthur smirked before walking into my room. "What did you do with that magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered to me.

I remembered that it was on the floor where I had put it the night before. _DAMN!_ I shouted at myself internally. I froze when I heard Arthur call for me. "Merlin come here I found something."

I walked into my room calmly and turned to see Arthur looking at my storage hut. "It's called a cupboard to put things in." he teased and I let out a relieved laugh.

I quickly covered the book with magic as Arthur continued he search. I followed him out when he was done. "How long before you can come up with a cure?"

"That depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius replied sharply.

"Right, sorry for bothering you. We're done here." Arthur concluded before he and his men went off to the next victim.

…

LATER THAT NIGHT

When Gaius was finally asleep, I pulled out the magic book he had given me and set to work on the cure for Gwen's father.

When I finished it, I slowly opened the door and watched Gaius to see if I had woke him up. He was still sleeping so I snuck past him and out the door.

I felt bad for the guard I took out with the door, but my guilt disappeared when I reached Gwen's house and saw her passed out next to her father.

I walked in and froze as Gwen stirred. I held my breath until she fell back to sleep. I slowly set the poultice under his pillow and backed away. I murmured the spell and watched it take effect before I snuck back out of the house and made my way back to the castle.

I fell asleep with a smile of my face and it had nothing to do with Arthur….for once.

…

_This is entirely my fault! It's my fault that she is going to be put to death I am such an idiot!_ I screamed internally as I paced anxiously in my room. Gaius had already scolded me on the responsibilities of being a warlock as if I hadn't felt bad enough already.

I couldn't stay in my room any longer so I went down to the dungeon to check on Gwen.

As I arrived Lady Morgana hurried past me sobbing, and my heart sank lower. I walked over to her cell and she jumped up to meet me. I could see the tear tracks on her face and my guilt overwhelmed me. "Gwen I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Merlin. There's no sense crying about it." She scoffed as she fought back her own tears. "Can you do something for me, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be great if you could."

"Anything Gwen."

"Remember me." She said simply her voice breaking.

"Of course." I replied "I am going to get you out of here, trust me. I won't let you die." I concluded before running back up the stairs.

I knew the council was meeting in the throne room so I ran with all of my might to get there before it ended. I ran past the guards and threw open the doors. "I did it. I am the one who used magic not Gwen."

Gaius stood quickly, "Merlin have you gone mad. My lord he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I do!" I shouted

"Very well then, arrest him." Uther commanded and I felt the guards grab my arms and saw the panicked look on Arthur's face.

"No! No, you can't do this. Merlin isn't a sorcerer, there's no way." Arthur cried coming toward me slightly before turning back to his father.

"You heard him yourself why would he fabricate such a story." Uther retorted.

Arthur glanced quickly between Gaius and me before explaining, "As Gaius said, Merlin has a grave mental disease."

"Oh really and what is this disease?"

"He's in love." Arthur blurted and Gaius sat down as I blanched. "He's in love with Gwen."

"No! I am not!" I denied.

"It's alright Merlin, you can tell the truth." Arthur said putting his arm around me. "Merlin truly is a wonder but the wonder is how he is such an idiot. I saw you with her yesterday I know you're in love with her. Because there is NO way you could be a sorcerer." He said glaring at me.

"Very well, let him go. Don't waste my time again." Uther commanded. I glared at Arthur before leaving quickly. I heard Arthur behind me, but I kept walking.

Of course he caught up with me anyways, and when he did he grabbed my arm, pulled me to his room and slammed the door. "What the bloody hell was that! Why on earth would lie about something like that do you have a death wish!" He shouted.

"It wasn't a lie." I shouted back.

"Of course it was you're not a sorcerer."

I saw red, "Why don't you believe me, do I have to prove to you what I am just to get you to trust what I say?"

"Yes I would like you to prove it to me Merlin. Show me your mighty powers." Arthur teased.

My eyes flashed and he flew onto the bed. I focused all of my energy on levitating the rest of the furniture before standing at the end of the bed. "Do you believe me now Arthur? Is this enough proof?" I growled.

Arthur just lay there stunned into silence. "I don't want to hurt you Arthur, I'm not evil, and I couldn't just let Gwen's father die knowing that I could save him." I explained.

Gaius burst into the room then and I dropped the furniture in surprise without breaking anything (I know it was a miracle). "Merlin what have you done!" He gasped in shock.

"What I should have done a long time ago." I snarled. "Gwen is no witch she is just a serving girl, if you want to kill someone for using magic Arthur you'll have to kill me." I stated in finality staring Arthur straight in the eye.

"I would never kill you." He murmured as he stood.

I stood my ground as he came face to face with me. "What are you going to do?" I asked defiantly

"Well for starters I am going to kiss you, and then we are going to find a way to save Gwen."

"Sounds like a plan." I purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me closer.

Gaius cleared his throat and we broke apart but continued to hold each other. "Arthur are you truly at ease with Merlin's abilities? I don't want you to change your mind and hurt him later." Gaius stated sternly, staring right into Arthur's eyes.

"Gaius I don't agree with my father's view of magic. I don't think it is the magic that is evil I think it is the person that uses magic that is evil. Besides I know Merlin is a good person, I don't think he would ever hurt someone, and I love him." Arthur replied brushing the back of his hand across my check and looking into my eyes.

"And I love you." I replied sweetly; kissing him again.

"Well I am glad that matter is resolved, but we still have to figure out what is poisoning the water."

"I'll go with you to investigate the well. I don't want to let you go down there alone."

"Then let's go time is running out."

We were on our way out when a courtier rushed over to Arthur. "My lord, your father has sent me to tell you that the execution is going to be moved up." He said breathlessly.

"When will it take place?" Arthur asked with and urgent tone.

"Tonight at sundown my lord."

"Thank you, tell my father I understand."

"Yes my lord"

As the boy ran off Arthur turned to Gaius and I "Let's go, there really is no time to lose."

…

IN THE TUNNELS

APOV

Merlin leaned over the edge of the well and filled a jar for a sample. I tapped my foot nervously. My nerves lessened a little when Merlin stood straight and walked back over to Gaius and I. Gaius put the jar away and we turned to leave when a monster jumped out of the water with a gruesome roar. I pulled Merlin behind me and drew my sword, but the monster was gone.

We quickly exited the tunnels and returned to Gaius's quarters. "What in the hell was that?" I shouted.

Gaius flipped open a nearby book to a picture of a monster. "It's an afanc. It is a magical creature created from a sculpted figure. It can only be created by powerful ancient sorcerer. It is made out of clay and water."

"We must tell my father."

"No Arthur we can't he will only blame the creature on Gwen. We must destroy the monster first."

"But how do we do that?"

"I don't know yet Arthur we have to keep reading."

I sighed and sat down, pulling the book towards me to read. I didn't notice when Merlin slipped out until almost half an hour later. "Where's Merlin?" I asked Gaius who seemed just as confused.

"I don't know but he will be back, he is probably visiting Gwen."

"Right." I replied and went back to my reading.

…

MPOV

THE DRAGONS CAVE

"Why can't you just answer my question?" I shouted after the dragon as he flew away.

"I did" he replied before he laughed and disappeared.

"Damn riddles. Use the elements? The other side of the coin? Gods this dragon is enough to drive me insane." I muttered as I returned to the sun filled streets.

I ran back to the castle and burst into Gaius's quarters startling its occupants.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked but I ignored him and started rifling through his books. "What are you looking for?"

"Something about elements." I muttered.

"Elements? Elements are the basic level of all science. There are four base elements. Why do you want to know about elements?" Gaius explained.

"It will help us kill the monster." I said

"Fire and air."

"What?" Arthur and I asked at the same time.

"Fire, air, earth, and water are the four basic elements. Fire and air are the opposite of earth and water and that is what the creature is made out of. So it is logical to think that only fire and air will be able to destroy it."

"Of course, we have to go back down there if we want to save the rest of the people and Gwen." I concluded.

Arthur nodded just as Morgana walked in, "So where are we going?" she asked cheerfully.

"Merlin and I are going to the tunnels; you are going to stay here with Gaius where it's safe." Arthur growled.

"I don't think so not with Gwen's life on the line. I'm going with you and there is no debating that." She protested; crossing her arms and arching her eyebrow in defiance.

Arthur sighed in defeat and picked up his sword "Well if you're coming Morgana, let's get moving." So we all headed out back to the tunnels.

…

I stood next to Arthur as we searched for the monster. We reached the well only to find it empty. "Where is it?" Arthur growled.

Our answer came in the form of Morgana's scream. The monster was crouched in front of her and released a terrifying growl. Arthur pulled both of us behind him and swung his torch at the beast…and that's when it disappeared.

"Damn!" Arthur cursed "Where did he go?"

We started to move again. We soon cornered the monster by the wall and Arthur took the lead. I backed up behind Morgana and shouted "Use the torch Arthur!" as he started to swing the torch at the monster I muttered the incantation and a gust of wind blew through the cave and the flames consumed the creature.

Arthur sagged against the wall as the creature melted and Morgana and I joined him. "It's over." I sighed in relief and in the shadows of the cave I felt Arthur put his arm around me and I knew that everything would be all right.

…

APOV

My father released Gwen after Gaius talked to him, he brought something with him but he wouldn't let us see what it was, all I know is that my father seemed to be truly shaken and that was never a good sign.

I sat down in front of my fire place and waited for Merlin.

…

MPOV

"You have to be more careful Merlin; there are people out there that will want to hurt you."

"Who would do that Gaius, Arthur killed the monster not me and the only people that know my secret are you and Arthur. I'll be fine." I replied, shrugging off his concerns. "I have to go Arthur will be waiting for me."

"Alright, be careful Merlin." He called after me.

"Good night Gaius." I called back.

…

APOV

I didn't bother to look up when I heard my door open I knew it was Merlin. I didn't hear him come up behind me so I jumped a little when he put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked as he moved to kneel in front of me.

"Of course, I was just thinking." I replied taking his hands in mine.

"About what?"

"How much I love you." I stated, _well it's not a complete lie that was one of the things going through my head; it just wasn't the only one. _

Merlin smiled up at me. "Well I love you too." He replied.

I stood and pulled him up with me, "Was that you that made the wind in the tunnel?" I asked as I put my arms around his waist.

"Well it certainly wasn't a natural breeze." he teased.

"I guess you have a point there." I replied with a laugh, pulling him closer. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. It was like staring into the depths of the ocean and they were just as blue and mysterious.

"Arthur?" he whispered

"Yes?" I answered, my hand moving slowly across his back.

"Kiss Me."

I kissed him fiercely my hands moving up under his shirt. Merlin deepened the kiss and our tongues began a fierce battle for dominance. Merlin soon let me win, I turned us around, and I pushed Merlin on to the bed and followed quickly.

I pushed myself up breaking our kiss. "Was that satisfactory?" I murmured placing little love bites on Merlin's exposed neck.

"Well if you have to ask…" Merlin teased.

I smiled down at him, placing a kiss on those beautiful lips. "We should stop before things get really out of hand; I want my side to heal as fast as possible so we can completely lose control." I sighed

"What did Gaius say when he changed the bandage today."

"He said that it was healing faster than it should be, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"You aren't the only one that wants to lose control." He retorted with a smile.

"Ah Merlin, you'll be the death of me I just know it." I teased, kissing him again.

"Well I would rather you stayed around for a while if it's all the same to you."

"I plan to Merlin, I plan to." I concluded, rolling off of him. "You'll stay tonight won't you?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Stay forever." I replied pulling him against my chest, kissing the back of his neck.

"Of course." Was his whispered reply. And soon we were fast asleep.

…

NPOV

"Forever will be shorter than you think _Merlin!_" The witch hissed evilly, "I will destroy you!"

**A/N YES! Finally done this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! 4,362 words in just one chapter and 13 pages, I am crazy proud of this! Thanks again for reading our story. Until next time, A.L. Cullen**


End file.
